1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanning-type exposure apparatus that transfers a pattern onto a substrate that has photosensitivity.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal display panels are often used as display devices such as personal computers and displays. Recently, there has been devised a method of manufacturing a display panel by patterning with a method of photolithography a transparent thin film electrode on a flexible polymers sheet (photosensitive substrate). As an exposure apparatus that is used in this photolithography step, an exposure apparatus that transfers a mask pattern onto a belt-shaped (strip-shaped) photosensitive substrate that is transported by roll-to-roll (hereinbelow referred to as a roll-to-roll type exposure apparatus) has been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-114385A).
In roll-to-roll type exposure apparatuses, an improvement has been sought in the throughput of the transfer of a pattern onto the belt-shaped photosensitive substrate.